A new world
by GwenuitHolland
Summary: Sarah decides to go back to earth together with Jim, as Jim Moves in a department in Cornwall in England, he meets a girl, who is deeply in love with the sea, but what happens when you bring the sercrets of a planet to another planet? JimXMelody Review!
1. Chapter 1

A new world.

Setting off from home.

Jim Hawkins and his mother were doing their best at their new inn, but sarah, who had tried all those years really hard to fit in, considered to return to the earth were she and her husband came from.

She thought it over and over and decited to talk with Jim about it. Jim who didn't had anything precious on the situation, he was in for years, agreed almost directly. It had been too long since he saw differend places. In fact, he couldn't wait to sail away from to another planet.

Although it was quite handy her son agreed on the plan, Sarah kept having a guilty feeling. Maybe she was worried about his safety, or she just realised that Jim hadn't been happy in those years at the inn. Happily they had hardly any people to miss when they were gone. They said goodbye to Jim's excaptain Amelia and docter Doppler and set off to the ship they borrowed.

"Don't you worry mum, it will be awsome."Said Jim beaming to his mother.

"I guess, I just have to trust you. She sighed and smiled. I'm glad one of us has enough experience for both of us. But Jim you must understand that you can't fly around on a board on earth."

"I understand, but do you think, I bet I can find a secret place to prectice." Said Jim with his eyes closed, leaning against the back of the the carriage that brought them to the harbour.

"I'm serious Jim, promise me, you won't be reckless."

"Yeah, sure."Grunned Jim. It was not a long distand, before Jim knew it, he was once again experiencing the great feeling of going somewhere unknown. The captain was stern looking fellow. He had a face like a walrus and had little feet. His accent was very strong and Jim had trouble to understand him. His mother on the other hand, was talking to him as if he hadn't a accent at all. Jim suspected, it was because she had surved the weirdest aliens in the inn for years. It didn't matter, the only thing Jim needed to know were the words 'no cleaning or cooking duty.'

The journy went on and on and Jim got really bored of watching planets flashing by, he was almost happy when they almost hit one and the crew was in a uproar. He wanted to to surf around the ship, now that the earth was not closing in yet. At night he slipt out of his room and went to the basement and slipt out of the ship through the gate for the longboats and set off to open air. The feeling was like water after a week in the dessert. Jim had a compas with him so that he could find the ship if he last direction, so he could go as far as he wanted. The univers was pitch black and full of strange coloured planets and stars. He followed the milky way in high speed. He turned and twisted, then he thought it was time to had back to get some sleep. He turned and hadded for the ship, he sped up and was just in time to a explosion on the left to avoid it. Rocks were flying in all directions and one flew right to the ship. Jim saw the ship turn to avoid it, but the rock hit the bottom of it. Jim Saw the ship lose speed and a alarm was audible. He sped to to the ship and climbed inside. Maybe I can sneak into my room before everyone up to see that I was gone. He thought. When he went to his room he met many crewman running around to fix the problem. Happily they were too busy to mind him. He was two seconds in his room, when his mother stormed in. "Is everything alright? I heard there is something wrong with the ship!" Before Jim could answer, the captain came in.

"Do not panic madam. He said, or so Jim thought that was it. The ship has been hit by a small rock, the damage is, therefore not big. Stay where you are, unless we tell you otherwise."

"We understand, would you tell us if everything is alright?"Answered Sarah.

"I will madam." He said and left.

"What did he said?" Asked Jim looking at the door.

"It's not so bad and he will tell us if everything is fine."

"Oh, right good night mum." Jim went to his bad and watched his mother leave the room. "Good night Jim."

Jim woke up with a start, he hadn't been informed about the state of the ship. He got up and got dressed as soon as possible. When he met his mother on deck, staring in the distands, he felt relieved. When Sarah noticed his presence she smile at him. "We're almost there. She said softly. Only one more day flying."

"When we are there, then what?"

"I guess we have to stay at an inn untill I find a house for us." She answered with a bit of guiltyness in her voice. Jim went to stand next to her.

"What if I look for a house for my own, when we are there. It will be much cheaper that way and I'm old enough to take care of myself, don't you think? When he was saying this, Sarah looked very worried. I know you are always worried. He continued. That's why I want to take care of myself."

"But Jim, you know nothing about the world you will be living in."

"I know but I want to try it, if I stay low, long enough to understand the people there, it will be fine, I guess. Please, let me try it!"

"Alright, but promise my you will come to me if something goes wrong." Sighed Sarah.

Finally they reached earth, it was a planet with many colours, by nicht time they could clearly see the harbour they landed softly in the water in quite a distant from it. Sarah had told Jim that ships aren't supposed to fly on earth, so this ship will always depart and arrive when everyone is sleeping. Far behind the harbour he could see high buildings and behind that, little montains. The air was deep dark when they got on land. Sarah searched the streets, looking for a inn with Jim in her wake.

"Here we are. She suddenly said to him. Here is still a light burning." When they knocked, the door went almost immidiatly open.

"Ah, there never late those planettravelers. Said the old woman and let them in. She was alreaddy nicht gown and looked a bit sleepy. Let's see, do you want one room for two persons or one each?"

Sarah looked at her son to let him decide. "Is it possible to get a two persons room with seperated beds?" Asked Jim.

"Surtainly. Said the woman, for how many nights?"

"Could we pay weekly? We have to search for a proper home first." Said Sarah.

"No problem, you can pay me tomorrow, if you like."

"Thank you." Said Sarah and she and Jim followed the woman upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

The planet earth.

When Jim woke up he saw his mother had already left. On the little table in the centre of the room lay a note.

Dear Jim,

I'm away to town to inform after houses and apartments,

Feel free to have breakfast without me and to explore the town. I'll meet you back here at 3 o'clock to have lunch.

Love,

Your mother.

P.S. Be carefull!

With a enoyed face, Jim putted the letter away.

He got dressed, ate quickly and went outside. He was dying to know everything about the earth, so when he saw a library, he went inside. It was little, so it was very easy to find the books he was looking for. He was glad the books weren't in a strange language. (The only language he ever knew was english.) He read and read until he realised he had little time left to explore the rest of the town. He left quickly and walked through differend streets in a hasty pace. The streets were gray and some were not finished yet. His mother had tod him the night before about the cars were people used to drive in, but Jim was not used to them yet, he was glad the signs on the lights when you had to walk to the other side of the road, were clear for everyone. It was fun to be the same as everyone and not getting stared at. People were laughing, shopping, walking, sitting, drinking, eating and running everywhere. He had a strange feeling of being home. What was really weird, because he didn't even know in which country he was yet!

When he was back at the inn, he found his mother happier than he had ever seen her since his father had disappeared. "Jim, I found a department for you. She said happily. I looked first for a library with a computer and searched on in it for departments, when I got one for a good price for you, I got a taxi (that's a car ride for wich you have to pay) and went to the place, luckily I was the first one, because the former owner had passed away three days ago. She took a deep breath and talked on. It's on a beach, so I thought you can start surf on waves if you want. It's little but room enough for you."

"But what about you?"Asked Jim, who hadn't expected this at all.

"I have too search for a little longer, but I thought it would be better for you to settle first, I can live here for a while." Said Sarah, a bit calmer.

"So in which country are we anyway?" Asked Jim.

"We're in the south of England. Replied Sarah. But what do you think?"

"Well, I think I'll like it here, mum, thank you." He said and gave her a hug.

Jim set off the following day together with Sarah to the department. It was not far, you could easily travel in an hour from the inn to the department. Jim sat a bit uneasy in the taxi, acting as normal as he could. Once again had his mother told him things he needed to know to live on earth. First there was the money who were called pounds and things like the diffent ways to travel. The department was in a place called Cornwall and Jim could see why his mother was so sure he would like it. There were high cliffs looking over clear water and rocks. When they were inside, the man who was responsible for the department asked Jim when he wanted to settle himself here. Sarah had warned him for this quetion and had said that it was for the best if he would take it when he was sure of a proper job. When Jim told the man so, the man smiled and said he had to look for a job in Cornwall itself. He would save the department for him until then. Jim and Sarah thanked him and set off to look into town.

"What kind of job should I look for, mum?"He muttered thoughtfully.

"Well, you're very handy with making things. She said. Maybe you should try garage or something, you know, doing the quick things."

Jim thought about it, he didn't want to work in a shop or an inn, he knew that for sure! But he didn't want to work on a ship eather, becease, then he wouldn't be able to be here much.

"You know. Began Sarah. I'll go look for shops you can use to buy things for dinner and cloths, you can go and look for a proper job."

"Ok, sure." Agreed Jim and they seperated ways.

Although it seemed like an easy task, it took Jim almost the whole day to make up his mind. With every try he told the people that he was looking for a job that payed enough to live from. Some jobs were not good enough for that, and some were not good enough for him to keep. At long last he ended up by a shop he had saved for last because he had the feeling it might work out. It was a bussiness in building boats. When he told his story for hopefully the last time. They said, that he could work here, but that they first wanted to see what he was capable of. "You get a day to prove yourself and to convince yourself that this is what you want, got it?" Said the heavy looking man, who owned the place.

Jim agreed at this and met up with his mother to tell her. Together they went back to the inn to have dinner.

The following morning traveled Jim on his own to Cornwall. The weather was nice and the waves down the high cliffs were splaching wildly against the rocks. The bussiness was in the middel of a crowded street. Jim opened the door and looked inside. It was was one big space full with parts of differend boats. Many people were arleady busy and Jim walked pass them to look for the heavy looking man from the day before. He saw him, giving orders to two man who were busy to carry a big pollished door to a long table. When Jim approuched and cleared his throught, turned the man his face to him. "Ah, there we have our tryout worker!" He said loudly.

"Yes sir." Said Jim a bit confused.

"How do you call yourself?" Asked the man in the same loud way.

"Jim Hawkins, sir." Replied Jim.

"Well Jim, you can prove yourself to be a good worker to do everything properly I tell you, understand?"

"Understand."

"What's that, what happened to 'sir'? Jim looked at the man's stern face to see what would happen, but then the man laughed. Don't worry no one in here calls me that, it's just not how we are. You can call me Martin."

Jim nodded smiling and followed him to the first job.

The day passed by and Jim enjoyed the work he had to do, very much, it was better than the jobs he had to do on the ship back with Silver. All the man and women who worked there were much larger than he was, so he didn't get the big and heavy work to do, but Martin got it quick enough that Jim was up to bigger challenges.

At the end of the day gave Martin him a big grin and said to him that he could work there full time if he wanted.

Jim when to the department to sign for it and traveled back to the inn. His mother had less succes, she had been searching for a house the whole day, but didn't found one.

"It's only natrural. She said with a faint smile. We were just lucky with that department, normally it is like this."

Jim kept quiet, he felt a bit guilty. "Are you sure I can leave?" He asked to her.

"Of course, you have fun, I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, you need to find out your way on earth on your own."

That night was Jim's head full of excitement. The first thing he would do when he got time, was find a way to lift his airboard in to the air and taste the new atmosphere of the earth! Martin had told him that they were not always open from morning till evening, so he was sure he would have a chance to fly again soon.

It was a rainy morning and everything was covered in grey air when Jim said goodbye to his mother and the owner of the inn. Not exactly what you could count as a lucky sign at the beginning of something new, but Jim didn't really care. Wet to the bone he stepped into the taxi. On the way he had time to plan his first day. First he would go ask for the key of the department and leave his luggage there. Then he would eat something on his way to work. After work he had time to buy stuf for dinner. It was not a bad plan for the fist day, he thought. He arrived at the front door and gave a ring on the bell. His department was not the only one in the building, there were several floors were people could rent a department. Jim's room was on the left of two others. It was quiet, the other tenants were not awake yet, or they were gone to work already. Jim's home contained three little rooms, a washroom with toilet, a bedroom and a livingroom with a little kitchen. He droped his bags on his bed and left.

The streets were more lively and it was not difficult to find something to eat. If there was one thing Jim could easily get used to was it the food. He had heard from his mother that she always had found it difficult to find healthy food for humans on an other planet and could now understand why. This food had nothing alive, slimy or freaky in it, it was complete save and tasted incredible. The people in town were nice and relaxed, no one seemed to bother to wonder at a new face.

In the early evening Jim was finally done with work, Martin had made sure he had no time to get bored. Jim was sure Martin was perfectly fit for a job as colonel in the army. Luckily, the store's were still open and Jim bought quickly some rice,vagetables and some meat, he thought he could use that for a few days. After doing the dishes he sat down at his table again to write to his mother. She had told him there were differend ways to contact some one, but for now, he did only know about this methode. He wrote down a little letter about his day and the little plans he had to try out surfing on the waves and to take a walk to the cliffs in the weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

A stormy day.

It took Jim not long to get used to his new home, in fact, with time he realised live here was quite the same as he was used to. Jim really came to like the sights of sea. He wondered what it was like to travel on a ship that sailed the entire way on the waves instead of the air.

It was weekend, so Jim got time to explore his environment. It was quite a walk to the top of the hills where he could stand on the edge of the cliff and gaze into the distands. The wind was blowing strongly in his face. When he finally sat down on the high rock, he looked around. Where do I have the chance to get into the air without drawing too much attention? He asked himself. Unfortunatly, there wasn't much choice. The only option was to keep flying low behind the rocky walls from the cliff. He sighed. So much for this plan! He stood up to get his board from the department. Maybe, if no one is looking I can try to fly higher, in the direction of the ocean. He thought. It was stormy after all. He went to get his board.

Jim kicked off from the cliff and made a drop to the wild waters. Just before reaching it he turned on his engine and surfed a few inches above the water surface. The cold water spashed in his face, it felt so good. As Jim had accepted, no one was around. He did a tour around the rocky walls and then set off to the sky. It began to rain and the air became colder and colder. Maybe he should go back before he would catch a cold. Down he went again, over the water surface, to the little beach on the left side and WHAM! Something in the water got his attantion and his board staggered. He launched himself just in time to the beach and fell into the sand. Jim got up and walked towards the water, looking carefully into it. He had seen something black swimming, right beneath him. He looked and looked again, but saw nothing. "What the..?" He murmered to himself and turned away to go back to his home.

When he bent down to pick up his board he heard feet moving behind him. "Hi there. A voice said. Jim looked surprised behind him. He was even more surprised when he saw a girl with long black hair and big curious blue eyes. Her lips were pale and she had a pretty face. What surprised Jim the most whas the fact that she was only wearing her underwear against the cold. She smiled. Sorry I let you off your consentration." Jim looked a bit in a panic at his board. She had seen everything! "Were you under water the whole time?" He asked akwardly

"Of course not, I'm not a mermaid. I came out for air when you weren't looking."

"Right. Said Jim slowly, still not sure what to think about this. Are you not cold?" He looked at her bare feet.

"Yeah, but only now. Believe me, if it's cold outside, the water is warm."

"Really? Jim remembered the cold water in his face from before. He looked again at her cold appearance. You can have my coat if you want." He took it off and gave it to her.

"Thanks, normally I don't stay that long to chat, you see?" Jim who was amazed that someone so smal and fragile could stand bare feet in the rain, not to mention the fact that she hadn't asked him about his flying yet, couldn't help staring at her in confusion.

"What's wrong? The girl asked. Do I have seaweed somewhere?"

"Eh, no, do you live here nearby?"

"No, I wanted to try this place for a long time, but couldn't because it's not nearby my house."

"Why did you come here then, without some warm cloths?"

"Little beginner's mistake." She answered, now heavily shaking.

"You can come with me if you like, until it's a little warmer outside." Suggested Jim, who felt like freezing only by looking at her.

"Yes, please!" Replied the girl happily.

Jim opened the door and let the girl in, she said down on the extra kitchen chair with Jim's coat tightly around her. "Do you live here by yourself?"She asked amazed.

"Yeah, only just a week though. Jim went to sit down but then stood up again. Do you want some tea?"

The girl nodded. "How old are you?" She asked on.

"I'm 18 and you?"

"15. She said only and lifted her shoulders a bit. It was quiet for a while until the first sound came from the whistling kettle, then the girl asked another question. What's your name, if I may ask?"

"It's Jim Hawkings and your name is?"

"I'm Melody, nice to meet you." Jim kept quiet. She would properly have a good reason not to say her last name.

"Here's your tea, do you still have cold feet?"

"Only a bit, thank you. I'm so glad I met you today, if not, I would have a lot of problems."

"Like the reactions from your parents?" Jim guessed with a bitter grin.

"Yes exactly, you understand me."Replied Melody smiling, were lips were still a bit pale but her eyes beamed lively at him. Jim started to get a bit uncomtortable by looking at her. He cleared his throught. "Well yeah, it's only natrural for me to know how you would feel. I've been through a lot of things with my mum."

"Yeah, me too, a few years ago, I wasn't allowed to go into the sea and I got mad with my mother about that many times."

"But now you can?" Asked Jim amazed.

"Yeah, she got sort of over it."

"So, cold weather doesn't hold you back to swim, at all?"

"No, I'm a freak." She said it so happily, but it still sounded not right at all.

"I'm also a freak then." Jim smiled a bit uneasy again.

"With that flying thing?" Melody asked. Jim could slap himself in the face, now he had done it. But he couldn't help it anymore.

"Yeah, you probably think it really strange, what I did."

"Only a little, but I thought it more fun than strange. You fly really good with that thing. Let me guess, your mother doesn't want you to fly with it?"

"Not when people can see me, like you did."

"Oh, I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"I guess I just have to trust you on that one." Jim said with a grin, Melody was beaming again. He felt he could trust her, just by looking at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Royalty

Melody kept her promise, weeks passed by without any weird looks or quetions about a flying board. Jim couldn't help but still finding it odd. How could he not have seen her, sure she was small, but still! Not to mention, her lack of thinking about the cold. Melody's lips and feet had been so cold and pale, still she could beam like that! Jim shook his head and give himself a slap at the forehead. Stop thinking about things that doesn't matter! He muttered to himself.

"Did you had a nightmare, little boy?" Sounded a teasing voice behind him. With a annoyed face he looked behind him. A tall middel-aged woman was grinning at him.

"It doesn't consern you, does it?"Jim turned away again and continued with cleaning the fallen wood bits off the floor.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone. Promise me not to talk to yourself too much, OK? It's not healthy." She walked away.

Jim gave a little grin. "Sure." He said softly, more to himself then to the woman, who was already gone.

The real problem was that he didn't get what the reason was, why he thought so much about his meeting with Melody. Normally he wouldn't even if it was with a really extraordinary person (and he had met a lot at the other planet). But she was the first human girl he had ever met after all, so that had to be it.

Sarah had finally found a place to live and a job, she came to Jim to tell him all about it. It was also in Cornwall, but in a place called Calstock, Jim lived in Bigbury. (if you read this and you're from England, don't be offended if something is not right).

"Well, it sertainly isn't much, but I don't need a big house. She said satisfied. I went to a few shops and restaurants and found two jobs, one as a waitress during the weeks and in the weekends, I'm working in a gift shop."

"Wow, mum that's quite a lot you are going to do then."

"As if running an inn by myself was a walk in the park, I'll be just fine. Anything happened to you, Jim?" She added.

"If you want to know if I have been careless with flying, no, nothing happened". He laughed sarcastic at his mother's face. She obviously wanted to ask him that.

"All right then, did something good happened to you?"

"I talked to a human girl two weeks ago and I found a good place to fly without anyone watching." Summed Jim up while he looked through the window to the cliff were he set off that time.

"You talked to a girl?" Repeated his mother.

"Yeah, You can do that around here, right?" His mother pretended she didn't heard that question.

"You've never really had a convesation with a girl before, alien or otherwise. She said stunned. You were always to busy with other things, you nearly talked to boys your age either. So what did you two talk about?" Jim didn't get why his mother was so excited all of a sudden.

"Wel, I met her at the beach over there. He poited at the cliff. She was swimming in the water when it started to rain. She was really weird 'cause she didn't even bring any warm cloths. I allowed her in my house, untill the storm was cleared."

"Wow, Jim. Laughed his mother teasingly. I'm impressed, that's very polite of you! How old was she anyway?"

"She said she was 15 and she was quite small."

"15 years old and swimming in cold water in the rain? Without warm cloths?"

"That was the funny thing. Said Jim seriously. She said the water wasn't cold at all when it rains." It was silent for a few , Sarah spoke. "What would you say if I say that I have a plan to go to the great city of England with you tomorrow, London."

"Really?Jim woke up out of his thoughts. Sure, it sounds interresting."

London was filled with big rouds and thousants of little streets , unique shops with all sorts of things and many, many young people hanging out with each other. The stiffness he had seen before in the city at the harbour was completely lost in this city. Jim felt a bit of loss, not to be able to have fun with friends like that. Sarah had awoken her positive thinking again and walked quick through the streets. "It's been so long. She said happily. Every thing is so different now. Jim, do you like it?" Sarah saw that his attention was taken, so she didn't really needed an answer. They went to all sort of things, from the Tower of London to an old bookstore. Since Jim never knew much of the sea and it's misteries, he bought some books about it, he had been interrested in such stories since his childhood after all. Sarah enjoyed herself at stores for house accesories and bought stuff to decorate her new house with. Jim treated his mother an ice coffee at a coffee-house nearby a big park, wich they took a walk through, before they went to Buckingham Palace.

Buckingham Palace was in one word magnifcant. The rooms were large and almost every wall they passed was painted with one hundred little figures in differend colours. The ballrooms were huge and the drawing rooms were filled. Jim hadn't had enough eyes to look with, especially when he was in a hall with large paintings on either side of him.

When they were let outside by the staff, a large crowd was standing around something. Jim wanted to take a look and dragged his mother with her arm to go with him. Jim pushed himself through and ended up standing in the front, his mother followed.

A man was standing in the middel of the crowd with his wife and daughter beside him and answered random questions from people whith writing-blocks in their hands.

"That must be the young prince Eric. Said his mother beside him. He must be the king by now." Jim looked, was that man realy the king? The man had black hair and a young face, beside him stood the queen who was simply beautifull. She had deep red long hair and cheerful eyes. Jim looked again, her eyes had such live and beaming freedom in them, almost the same as... Melody's!

Jim looked with a start to the princess. A girl with long black hair in a pink dress was standing between her parents. Her hair was bound in a long braid that she wore over her left shoulder. The dress was a simple ball gown and suited her figure very well, the only thing that raised questions, was her nervous look on her face. She had both hand behind her back and remained silent at all times. It was a complete other version of her, but it was, without a doubt, Melody.

Before Jim could control himself he whispered her name in confusion. Melody turned her head and saw Jim standing in the crowd. She gasped, mad a weird smile and turned quickly away from him. She obviously didn't want him to see her.

coffee-house

Zelfstandig naamwoord

bekijk details


	5. Chapter 5

The Sea. Jim lay on his back in the sand with his eyes closed when he heard something moving towards him. He opened his eyes when the sound had stopped, he looked into Melody face. " You saw me yesterday, didn't you?" " I did, you're the princess." "Please don't tell anyone I hang out here." "Who would I tell, you're the only one around here, I feel like talking to., I'm only her for a month after all." "You're right. Melody sighed and went to lay down next to him. I'm glad I met you of all people." "How's that?" Jim turned his face to hers. "I understand, you have also mysteries, you like to keep to yourself, I said that the first time we met, you understand me." "Oh yeah?" Jim was curious what she going to say next. "I got an idea! Melody stood up. Will you come swim with me?" Jim stood up as well, completely surprised. "Right now?" "Yes, it would be fun. She stood on her toes to look him close in the eye. There they were again, the lively eyes, he couldn't refuse to. Jim closed his eyes. "Only if you back away a bit and give me some space. He said. Melody took two gigantic steps backwards and waited, a bit confused. All right. Jim said finally. But I'm not like you, I don't like cold feet. I'll go get some towels for us. He turned around and set off. When he came back he took off his jeans and shirt, Melody was already standing by the water, but walked now to him. She took him by his wrist and dragged him all over the dock to the end of it. "Can you swim in deep water?"She asked him. Jim thought for a minute. "Never, really. We hadn't that much water where I lived." "Well, If you think something goes wrong, let me know OK? Melody then backed away, took a run to the end and jumped in the water. When she came to the surface again she said: You have to jump in, that way your whole body get used to the temperature at once." Jim also took a run and jumped into the water. It was a feeling he hadn't had for what seemed like ages. The changed indeed quickly from cold to nice warm water. Jim swum as fast as he could to the sea surface. He swimming was clumsy, but he reached it. He spit out the water in his mouth. "Did it feel good?"Wanted Melody to know, when she noticed he could speak. "Yes, very good, it's different from being up in the air, but it felt really good."Answered Jim. "How's the swimming coming?" "Bit by bit , I think."Jim had to keep on flounder with his legs to keep himself from drowning. "Go lie on your back. Advised Melody him. You will keep drifting on the water." Jim did it and so did it and so did melody. Lying there, they could talk easily with each other. "As the princess, you don't seem to like it." Said Jim, while passing Melody by in the opposite direction. "No, after all my live, I still get the creeps of people staring at me. I'm still afraid they all start laughing at me all of a sudden." "Did that ever happen to you." "Yes all of the important children I have to meet since my birth, are all thinking of me as a weirdo. I don't even like my own birthday parties. When I was 12, it felt like I was the only normal one between only perfect people.' "Like your mother?"Guessed Jim. "No, my mother isn't perfect. Until my 12th I used to think so, but I heard from Sebastian that she was pretty much like me, when she was a teenager. Now I think of it, I guess because of that, she didn't know how to deal with me 'cause she would have been devastated herself. She is really kind and now I can tell her anything." "And your dad?" Asked Jim on curious. "With my dad is it almost the same story, he kept the whole kingdom in question whether he would ever marry and he risked his own live on a burning ship to save his dog. A prince mustn't think of his live after that of a dog, you see?" "They sound like very good people to me, aren't you happy with parents like them?" "Of course I am, but I think, everyone has a time when they are not sure of their situation, don't you think so?" "Sure, I had that thought, more than once." Said Jim a bit miserable. "How about your parents then?" "Well, I was pretty close with my mother during my childhood. My dad never really saw or talked to me much, then, on one day he left and I went down wrong path. That was the time when I asked myself that question about my situation the most. I tried to ignore that by flying, that's way I enjoy it so much, it was the only thing I liked back then. I got in trouble with the police and through my future away. I really let my mother down, she tried so hard to run an inn by herself, until I got it burned." "Wow, what happened?" "Well there was a old man with a chest, who fled to the inn, he was chased by pirates. They burned down the inn to chase after the chest the man had given me." "What happened after that?" Melody turned and swum to him again. "I was able to unlock the mad that was hidden in a sort of ball and persuaded my mother let me go after it, with that money we could rebuild the inn, I thought." Jim ended up telling Melody, the whole story (except the part that it was all on a different planet), Melody was amazed, frightened and amused by it at the same time. What Jim found very pleasant, was that she easily believed him. He wondered after and so asked it to her. "Well, there are pirates everywhere right? She answered a bit uneasy, but Jim was not satisfied and she knew that. All right then, don't laugh and believe it's true. She took a deep breath. "I have Mermaid-blood in me, so nearly nothing is unbelievable in my point of view," "Merfolk are half human, half fish right?" Concluded Jim to keep up. Melody nodded and continued. "My grandfather rulls the world under the sea, my mother one of the princesses of sea, a mermaid princess." "I can believe that, I had been wondering if all the women in this country had such freedom in their eyes. Said Jim grinning. So that's why your mother was an outcast, she fell in love with your father who was a human."

"You're right and this is why I long to the sea so much." Ended Melody her story. It was silent for a few moments. Then Jim spoke and turned to swim again. "All right, you got me." He grinned.

Melody turned confused on her belly as well. "What do you mean, Jim?"

"You told me your whole story, so I'll tell you the truth about mine."

"Didn't you just do that?"Asked Melody confused.

"Yeah, I left a part out of it."

"What's that?"

"My whole live I lived on a different planet called Montrasor."

"Do you mean, far into the universe, with aliens and stuff?" Melody was beaming again. I didn't that was real as well. You and I have secrets that are the complete opposite of one another."

"How do you mean?" Wanted Jim to know.

"Well, you see, people see merfolk as a legend, like magic creatures who can not exist and they see aliens as creatures of sience. People don't have the prove, but could search for it. Do you see, legends and sience is an old war a choice you have to make in what you want to believe."

"I didn't even know there were legends until I bought a book about it." Said Jim amused.

"How did you came here?"Asked melody.

"By airship. I never even been on a ship that went by sea."

"Believe me, you are better off **in** the water. Melody said and showed Jim a immitation of a nauseous face. They laughed and swum together back to the beach.


	6. Chapter 6

New arrival at the harbour.

Sarah did not know that the princess was her sons new friend. She would know eventually. Thought Jim, but he didn't tell Melody that. Now that he experienced the joy of swimming, he dicided to show Melody the magnificants of flying.

For three whole weeks, he worked on his board when he came back from work. The board had to be stronger and large enough to carry two people and the engine had to be much more stronger too. During this work, Jim had much time to think about his new live and the one he had left behind. He missed his old friends, B.E.N, Morth and Silver, but also Docter Doppler and Amelia, he had seen before he departed. He didn't even know where Silver was right now, Morth probably went to search for him after he learned he couldn't go with them to the earth and so couldn't B.E.N. Jim wished they could enjoy his time with him and Melody too, although he knew for sure he would get really ennoyed by B.E.N from time to time.

At Saturday morning he went out to look for Melody at the beach. He set off with his board and search off the water surface. He saw her nowhere, where was she? Jim flew up and down the piece of water by the high cliff, so many times over. In the end he gave up and flew higher and higher, he completely forgot the high limits of the cliffs. He wanted to try out the knew engine. He shot away from the land with the little beach and his home. The sun was giving the water a beautifull glow of silver-green. Jim wanted to touch the clouds, so he flew high over the English lands. It took Jim not long to end up flying over many towns. From above, every town looked the same to him, but still he kept looking at them. The air was clean, but rainy and the higher he came, the colder Jim got. He lowered a bit. Jim looked down, he found himself at the little harbour where he and Sarah had arrived, a few months ago. He went silently down to land on the dock of the harbour. With his board under his arm, he walked down the dock, till the end of it. Far in the distands, it was so misty, you couldn't see a thing. Blankly Jim stared into the distands, not really thinking of anything when he saw something. He blinked and looked again, it was a wooden mast that peaked high above mist. While Jim watched, it sank and after a few minutes a ship came out of the mist.

That's a ship from Montressor. Thought Jim who recognized the flag. He wasn't quite sure if this was a very good idea, but he kept his possition. Jim wanted to know why there were aliens on this planet.

The ship lay still at the dock, nothing happened. Jim moved closer, but stayed in the shadows.

Something was moving on the ship, a figure of a men. Jim hold his breath while he watched the men's every move. The men turned his face towards him, what was his face like. Jim held his eyes as wide as possible to look through the mist. Then, something happened that made him almost scream his lungs out..

Something had fell right before his eyes and kept hanging before his face in mid air. It was a mirror, Jim was suddenly looking into his own frightened face. When he calmed down a bit he looked carefully at it. Mirrors didn't fly on earth, he knew that for sure!

As he watched, the mirrow broke into pieces, then the pieces turned all pink and gathered again. "Wait. Whispered Jim. Is that you Morth?"

Morth made happily a few loopings in the air and made a few weird sounds.

"How did you come here?" Whispered Jim. Morth answered by turning himself into the ship Jim was spying on. "Who's the captain on this ship Morth? Do you know him?" Morth made a sad look, but then took the form of a tall dark figure with dark eyes whitch were overshadowed by a big hat. "Don't you know what his face looks like?"Asked Jim desperately, but Morth made a sad sound again as reply. "Well, I wanna know, so keep quiet OK?"

Jim looked again but the figure was gone. He looked around, maybe he was somewhere nearby. Jim searched and searched, but did not succeed. The figure was gone and strangely, so had his ship. It was like the old story of captain Flinn: Vanished without a trace.

Melody sat alone in her room with Sabastian next to her. News of terrible nature had just reached her.

"Sabastian, what should I do now?"She asked the crab.

"Leave it alone, Melody, It will be alright."

"But how can that be, this is almost as bad as the build of that wall when I was young."

"Is it really that important to you, you still can go into the sea if you want, you know."

"What difference will that make Sabastian?" Cried Melody angrily and walked to her window to take a look at the sea by night.

How can I ever look Jim in the eyes after this. She thought while thick tears rolled down her cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Melody's disapearance

Morth stayed with Jim, he took the form of a key and stayed in Jims pocket when other people were involved. Jim was glad he had Morth and the myetrious captain to take of his mind off the disappearance of Melody. Well, it kept worrying him, but still..

In the evening, Jim went back to the harbour. The ship wasn't there anymore, he knew that, but he got the feeling he had to check the harbour to find some things about it.

Morth was shivering in his pocket, Jim didn't really know why. Did Morth saw something on that ship or did something happen to him?

First, he strode down the whole harbour, then he went to the dock where the ship landed. Nothing. "I kind of expected this. Muttered Jim. Well, it's time for a thoroughly look. He searched off every little thing on the dock and even flew a bit over the water surface in the direction wich the ship had come from. In the end, he didn't found anything.

How can someone disapear like that, along with an entire ship, Morth?"

Out of his pocket sounded a not-knowing sound.

With this mystery unsolved, Jim's mind went back to the Melody case. Again he went on a search, but this time in daylight on a Saturday. This time he searched in the water as well. When he first tried to open his eyes under water, he saw nothing but grey, then, eventually, his eyes got used to the water and he began his search. Of course was the need for air from time to time not favorable for him. Jim stayed nearby the water surface and watched every inch of the bottom. Melody had to be here somewhere! Jim became a bit in a panic.

Then Morth drew his attention. He became a air bubble and that changed himself into a miniature Jim. Jim nodded and Morth made a big air bubble of himself around Jim's head. "Good idea, Morth. Said Jim who could talk and breath freely now. Now can the real search begin."

After a while he didn't even know where he was right now, because the sea brought him deeper and deeper into the open water. Because of the bubble, his eye vision had become normal again, but the sea was still a grey-green colored place. Jims limbs became very cold and if there would not be something up ahead that drew his attention, he would have turned back to the surface. Morth made a excided sound. Up ahead there seemed to be some kind of city with a great palace in the centre of it. Jim dropped his jaw, he hadn't expect this! Did the merfolk live here? Maybe Melody is with her grandfather in the palace. He thought. But how do you get into a palace? "Let's take a look, shall we?" Jim set off. By now, he could walk normally over the sand, it was no longer uneven, so there was no reason to swim any more.

He stood out a lot in the city of merfolk, where he was the only one with legs. Luckily for him, Jim was used to being a outcast. He decided to take a look around the city first and look for a girl with black hair. It seemed to be in his favor, that he didn't seemed lost or confused, because even the guards, didn't bother him.

"Hey! Sounded a voice from the left. You're a human right?" Jim looked and saw a boy with blond hair. He was about a year younger than him. The boy beckoned at him. Jim walked to him. "Yeah, so what if I am?" Asked Jim a bit emotionless.

"Easy, am not trying to offend you, I only want to know what you're doing here." Said the boy softly and looked around.

"I'm just looking for someone." Answered Jim a bit softer than before.

"Let me guess, you're looking for a small, pretty girl with black hair and blue eyes."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Listen, you guessed right to look for the princess here, but even we don't know why she is here or for how long she will be here."

"Do you have an idea why?" Jim had the feeling this wasn't wasting time at all, maybe this boy knew something.

"Look, normally princess Melody never comes here, because she lives as a human with her parents. It has to be something big and maybe threatening that send her here." Said the boy seriously.

"Have you seen her?"

"Only when she first came here, and that was three days from now."

That was the information Jim needed, it seemed that Melody had to be somewhere else on the day after that mysterious ship arrived. At what time of the day did she arrive?" He asked the boy.

"Early in the evening, why? Who are you anyway?" Wanted the boy to know.

"It's Jim and you are?"

"My name is Ram, nice to meet you. How come, you're acquainted with princess Melody?"

"She swims at a beach near my house, I bumped into her there."Replied Jim simply.

"Well, I met her when she was here for the first time. The boy sounded a bit offended for some reason. She was a bit shy, but now, we spend a lot of time together at the beach behind her house." Why the boy was so proud of this, didn't Jim really get. But he didn't care.

"Can you take me to her home then? I want to know if I can find some clues there."

"Sure, but only if you tell me everything you know about this. Deal?"

"Deal." Agreed Jim.

Ram was in fact not so bad as a companion, he was a bit fired up about some things, but at least, he was normal to talk to. Ram didn't know about the ship, but he had seen some suspicious figures with the king and queen. He told Jim that, when he asked a certain Sebastian about it, this person wouldn't tell him anything.

"And believe me if I tell you that that isn't normal. Said Ram seriously while they went out of the gate. Normally, hardly anything is held secret for the merfolk, because their rule over the land above, doesn't concern us."

"That must mean, it is out of their hands then." Concluded Jim. Why did he had the feeling, Montressor had something to do with it?


	8. Chapter 8

Clues and sadness

The distance between the underwater kingdom and Melody's home was remarkably short. The palace was located on a beach, only a few steps from the water. Ideal for a queen whose past life lay in the depths of the sea. When Ram, Jim and Morth got there it was still light outside, but they saw no one.

"We need Sebastian for information. Told Ram Jim. He must be somewhere around the castle. But I can't go ashore, can you look for me?"

"Err, yes, but I don't know who this Sebastian is." Said Jim who lifted himself out of the water and released himself from the bubble around his head that turn back into Morth.

"Right, you have to look for a red crab, got it?"

"A crab?" Repeated who thought back to one of his books about sea creatures.

"Yes, if you think his not on the grounds, you come back here."

"Sure, no problem." Jim lifted his shoulders, he didn't really care. It was all fine with him as long as they could get a clue to what was going on and Ram seemed to know what he was doing. Jim set off quietly to the large garden. He didn't have to hide, because no one was there to spot him. Jim tried his best to search every little thing, but that was not easy when your instincts tell you to hurry up. He stood bended over a dark low hedge, when suddenly a voice came from behind him.

"Hey young man, what do you think you're doing here?" Said the voice.

Jim jumped and looked behind him, when he saw nothing, he looked down at the grass and saw the very one he was looking for. A very red old creature with legs like armored pins and a great mouth was sitting there. It stared at Jim and looked angry. Jim tried to get the surprise off his face and spoke. "Are you Sebastian?"

"Yes. Answered the crab frowning. And who are you?"

"I am Jim and I'm a friend of the princess', we need you to tell us what is going on here."

"We?" Repeated the crab.

"Me and Ram, a merman, whose a friend of the princess' too." Explained Jim.

"I see, I heard of him."

"Can you tell us anything?"

"And what are you two going to do with the information that I can tell you?"

Jim thought for a few moments to choose his words right. "We'll try to clear this up."

The crab looked uncertain, then he said: Bring me to Ram, I want to speak with him too."

Jim brought the crab to Ram who was laying on his back and was humming to himself.

When he heard Jim approach, he turned quickly. "Sebastian!" He cried delighted.

"What are you getting yourself into, boy?" Asked Sebastian Ram when he had settled himself on a rock nearby.

"What do you think. Answered Ram rudely. I want to help Melody and bring her back here!" The crab sighed. Why am I always put up with stubborn teenagers? Listen, it's very noble of you two, but this isn't a small matter we're talking about."

"Is it Morgana again? Asked Ram.

"She is gone, no this is something very different, boy." Answered Sebastian grim.

Jim hesitated for a moment but then spoke his thoughts. "Can you tell me if it is from another planet? When he saw the confused faces of Sebastian and Ram he told them in short about his past life on Montressor. I think someone from Montressor is here because my mother and I are here. I only don't get why."

"Alright then, I tell you what I know. Agreed Sebastian. Listen, I don't know much, but a few days ago a stranger appeared and claimed to be a important man from somewhere far away. That could be that Montressor, but I don't know that much. Anyway, He seemed to have said to the king and queen to remove Melody from sight for a while and I do know why. It is because she had met someone she shouldn't have."

"Well, that's clear. Said Jim bitter and Ram and Sebastian looked at him.

Melody disappeared from the site where she met me a few weeks before that ship arrived and that ship also happened to arrive in the same way I did. That person is from Montressor and the person who she had to be away from is none other than me. Montressor doesn't want me and my mother to be here."

"Melody! Arista and Attina came in the large living room searching for their niece and found her there lying on the bench. Why Aren't you joining us, dear?"Asked Attina.

"Yes. Agreed Arista. If I were you, I stretched my fins and enjoyed this beautiful day."

"No thanks, I don't think that will be very exciting." Said Melody gloomy but polite. Arista who had always been very enthusiastic and like Ariel, an explorer, looked very sad at the condition of her niece. "But, why not, you love the sea!"

"Yeah! Replied Melody impatient. When I am allowed to go wherever I want and when I can talk to whoever I want!"

"I have no idea what happened exactly, but I do know it will be alright. As soon as the danger is gone you can go wherever you like. Said Attina consolingly.

"Try to understand, Aunt Attina, that this doesn't make any difference! That scary thing is only here to take Jim and his mother back to that planet. It won't make them happy at all."Shouted Melody and began to cry silently.

"Oh boy, you're just like Ariel, In love with a human. Said Arista Dreamily.

"That's only natural, isn't it, she IS a human. Said Attina laughing, but then she added worried: That Jim figure, he is really a human right?"

Finally Melody gave in to a soft smile and Replied: "Don't worry, he is human, that's why his mother wanted to come here, it's her birthplace."

Suddenly they were disturbed by the sound of someone coming in. It was Adella who looked very excited about something. " Where's Melody! She started, then when she saw her, she came direct to the point of her excitement. Mel listen, I saw a human today, here in Atlantis! Melody looked surprised in her aunts face, who went on with her story. He was talking to Ram and.." She let out a huge sigh.

"Oh here it comes". Said Attina and Arista giggled.

"He was so handsome, even though he looked a bit weird with that bubble thing around his head, he was perfect. Adella said happily. Forget Ram Melody when you could have him. I know you know him because otherwise he wouldn't come here to search for you."

"And how do you know that for sure?" Asked Attina suspicious.

"I heard them mention Melody's name." Replied Adella Proudly.

"That's great and all. Melody said. But I don't want to be the damsel in distress when Jim is the one with a problem. I don't want him to go back to that planet. He isn't happy there."

"But, don't you think, you'll case a problem for our sister, you're safe here."Said Arista softly and lay her hand on Melody's shoulder.

Melody remained silent, she was thinking of a plan. There had to be a way for her to help him, surely her parents would understand, she was, like mostly everyone said, just like them.


	9. Chapter 9

Happy feelings?

A note from Melody was found in the morning by her aunts.

Dear Grandfather and dear Aunts,

I'm very sorry to trouble you all like this, but I have to help Jim and Ram (if he's with him).

Do not worry, I'll be back. In the meantime, don't tell my parents that I'm gone. I don't want them to forget everything to look for me.

Love,

Melody

"That child. Sighed Aquata. She has very matured, has she?"

"She is almost sixteen, after all. Answered Alana unhappy. What are we going to do?"

"Well, It would be best if we tell father, this letter is also meant for him too. Suggested Attina. All of the princesses nodded. But they didn't have to swim far to inform their father. He just came out of his room and looked in surprise at all his six daughters standing before him.

"Father. Began Adella and reached with her hand to the letter Andrina gave her. We don't wish to alarm you, but you have to read this letter." She gave him the letter. King Triton took the letter and read it. All the princesses waited in silence.

He sighed, just like Aquata had done when she had read it to her sisters. "She obviously needs this. Triton said seriously. We will have to trust her and give her some time to return."

"But, what if something happens?"Asked Andrina.

"Then we'll know, Sebastian and Ariel are above and receive everything that bothers that thing. That Jim fellow and Ram are probably after him, when Melody joins them, he has an eye on her too."

"Isn't that a dangerous guess?"Cried Alana shocked.

"I'm with you, Alana, but we just have to trust little Melody on that. It's not the first time she does something reckless."

Meanwhile, Melody was already miles away, swimming straight to her own home in the hope she would find her friends there. Nearly there. She thought in haste. But suddenly something made her stop. A dark smoky Wall formed and blocked her way. Confused tried Melody to swim through it. She had nearly touched the weird smoke when some sort of energy shock, threw her backwards. When Melody opened her eyes again, she was a few meters away from the strange wall. When she swum to it again, she hold still before it and asked: "Who are you? Why are you stopping me?" Melody who had expected someone from behind a rock to answer her question, was very shocked when the wall formed a gigantic face in the middle of it and spoke. "You shall not enter."It said.

Melody stared irritated into the smoke eyes. "Why not? Are you working with him?"

"With whom?"Asked the wall in a low tone.

"With a man who conceals himself in long black cloths and a hat. He has funny whispering voice that chances sometimes into a complete other one."

"I see, You know quite much."

"Why won't you let me pass? What's going on with that planet?"

"You know much, but even less." Continued the wall.

"I don't have time for this, I have to stop him from taken Jim and his mother away. LET ME THROUGH!" Melody shouted and pushed against the smoke, that felt like iron bars.

"But you don't understand, little girl. Teased the wall. What that man, or whatever you call him, his goals are is very dear to me. I won't let you go. Sorry, hahaha."The cloudy wall laughter was like thunder and Melody shivered.

"D-did the Hawkins family do something bad?" She asked still shaking.

"Hmm, that's a difficult question, I would say yes, but you probably would say no.

Melody turned away, she had to find another way, this would take forever. When she began to swim away, the wall cried after her. What are you doing? Where are you going?" Melody didn't look back and didn't answer either. She heard thunder like sounds and angry growls and darted away. Breathless she reached the beach where she had met Jim. She was too far from her home to go there by taking another route. She climbed on a rock just underneath the water surface and fell asleep. Slowly, the water around her became darker. She rolled in her sleep, down the rock, until it only became a pillow for her head.

A funny feeling at her fins, made Melody open her eyes. She remembered it, it was like the feeling to be tickled on your toes. She got up and looked sleepy at her tail. A happy form of surprised spread through her body. "Ram! She cried happily. You're alrig-." But further than that she didn't came, because Ram had thrown his arms around her and gave her a tight hug.

Without warning, he gave her a kiss on her cheek. "You're alright! He said delightfully. Why did you come out the castle? You were safe there!"

"Let me explain. Said Melody, she swum to the water surface. She was originally a human after all, she needed some air. Ram followed her.

I had to help you two, Jim has a bigger problem than I have, so I couldn't sit there hiding." She explained.

"Hold done, how do you know, I'm helping Jim?"Asked Ram surprised.

"My aunt, Adella, saw you two talking. She also heard you mentioning my name. Sorry that I worried you two. Especially Jim didn't know where I had gone to. Melody felt a great feeling of guilt, now she had made her family worry too. I messed up, sorry."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself, no one asked me to interfere in this. Said Ram, he lay a hand on her cheek. Come on, where's that famous smile of yours? Melody gave a relieved smile. That's better." Said Ram.

"Er, sorry to interfere your ehm moment. Said Jim's sarcastic voice from the shore. I'm here too. I can leave if you want." Melody turned her head and saw a slightly irritated Jim with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Jim! Cried Melody so girly that Ram made a nauseous face. Don't be like that Jim, come over here. She said. Wait, I'll climb on this rock, so you won't have to come into the water." When she tried this and slipped off it a few times, Jim laughed and said: Are you sure? I have nothing against cold water."

"I-it's fine." She said a bit disturbed, but Jim was already with his shoes in the water to help her.

"Let give you a hand. He said grinning. He was clearly enjoying this. Thought Melody offended. Jim pulled her up by the hand, so that she could swing her tail upon the rock. When she sat there, she looked at him in some sort of beaming stare.

"What?"Asked Jim, awkwardly.

Melody kept beaming. "Nothing, get over here."

" Erh, what?" Aked Jim in surprise.

"Just do it, Jim."Said Ram with a sigh.

Jim walked the little piece of water left between him and Melody. She leaned forward and hugged him.

"I'm glad I got to see you again, Jim. She said. Jim felt a bit awkward, he didn't know how to react. He felt Melody's weight pressure increase on his shoulders. She was slipping off the rock. Jim tried to walk even closer to the rock, but it was no use, the rock was too massive at the bottom.

"Watch out, you're falling. He warned her, but it was too late for melody to climb back on the rock. Like a reflex, Jim put one arm under her tail, where her knees should be and the other under her shoulder.

"Erm, thank you." Melody said faintly.

"Don't mention it." Replied Jim normally.

"Could you. Began Melody hesitating. Hold me a bit longer before you put me back on the rock? I mean, You're very warm."

Jim felt his face becoming a bit red.

"Well, excuse me for having cold fins." Cried Ram from the waterline.

"Hey, do you want to hold her then?"Asked Jim him irritated and looked him straight in the eyes. He didn't get why Ram had to be that rudely. Usually Ram was a worriless kind of guy, Jim had liked that about him, but now?.

"That's the princess, the granddaughter of my king you're holding there, buddy." Said Ram offended.

"Eh, guys.." Tried Melody in vain.

"I was only preventing your princess from falling." Explained Jim in rage.

"You didn't have to lift her up like that! Snapped Ram back. You could just give her a push back up the rock."

"I suppose that's the way you would have done it then?" Jim said with a small grin. Ram didn't reply, he didn't mean it like that. Jim was still mad, he placed Melody back on the rock and left for the road up the cliffs. Melody tried to talk to him but he didn't listen.

"Wait, Jim where are you going? She cried after him. Jim didn't answer. All of this is mainly my fault, isn't it? She continued. Don't be like that! I just wanted to show you two my thanks. I think. She looked at Ram's stubborn face. Ram is just trying to help, but he is also trying to fit in. You and I are both originally human and Ram is not, you see? Jim turned around and looked at Melody. She seemed very desperate at first, but then she smiled. Believe me Jim, Ram wants to help you too, but he just wants to protect me. He doesn't have anything against you personally. Not for stupid things like lifting me up!"

" But I still don't like that, though."Muttered Ram. His face wasn't angry anymore, but still he needed to make some things clear.

"Well, get over it, will you?" Snapped Melody at him.

"You're sure you don't mean: Get used to it?"Replied Ram in a teasing way. Melody didn't answer, but turned her face, so both of the guys couldn't see her blush. Even though they could guess what her face looked like.


	10. Chapter 10

The plan

"We need a plan."Said Jim and sat down by the water.

"I guess it's no use for me to stay a mermaid any longer. Said Melody, most likely, she had this thought for a while. Ram looked surprised. You too, Ram, we need to become human to go on land and solve this case."

"And how are you going to do that?" Asked Jim.

"Well, I never actually ran away from Atlantica, they are still waiting for my return. I'll go back together with Ram to tell my grandfather what's going on and ask him to turn us into humans."

"How do you know he's not mad at us? Wondered Ram. Maybe he won't listen and tell us it's too dangerous."

"Trust me, if he was against my goal, he would have stopped me before I could reach you two."

"Ok, go back there and then? Asked Ram her. I don't suppose I can swim back here with legs."

"No you're right. Agreed Melody slightly down. My mum had trouble with using them at first too."

"What if. Started Jim thoughtfully . I let Morph (sorry for writing it wrong all the time) go with you, he can help."

"Who is Morph. Asked Ram surprised. Was that that thing you wore around your head?"

"Exactly. Jim took out the key out of his pocket and let go of it in mid air. Morph turned back into his normal pink formless self and flew to Ram. Ram watched in disbelieve how Morph happily circled around his head.

"He is so cute. " Said Melody when Morph flew to her while he made happy sounds.

"Morph can transform himself into a little longboat for you two to get back here. Told Jim them. I'll be here every evening to see if you're back."

"Right. Agreed Ram. Come on Melody. He held out a hand to her and pulled her softly off the rock, into the water. Morph turned himself back into the key with a chain on it and hung himself around Ram's neck. Melody and Ram swum away and Jim walked back to his apartment.

"I was wondering. Began Melody, who wanted to start a conversation after a while. Do you have something you always wanted to do as a human, Ram?"

Ram was silent for a moment, it was clear he hadn't thought about that much. "I guess, to climb into a big tree in a forest and sit there for a while."

"Oh right, you don't have forests here. You going to love it, it's very peaceful and the smell of the trees is very nice."Agreed Melody.

"What was it, you wanted to do as mermaid, when you became it for the first time, then? Asked Ram her.

"Nothing in particular, I just wanted to go into the depths of the sea, without any need for air."

"What is it like to have legs?" Asked Ram curious.

"Well, first of all, I think it's the gravitation, you have to get use to. When she saw Ram's confused look, she tried to explain. You know the feeling when you come out of the water? The water forms a pressure on your skin and drips off in little drops of water. The gravitation makes the water to fall. This pressure is small, but it will pull you down, if you're not standing well on your legs."

"Ahah. Said Ram slowly and looked still a bit confused. I think I will just let things happen to me."

"Good. Laughed Melody. We're nearly there."

"Princess Melody? When did you get out of the castle? The guards did not understand.

"Don't worry. Comforted Melody them. My grandfather knows everything about it."

"Erh, Alright then."Said one of the guards and they both let them pass.

While Melody felt herself become a bit nervous to see her grandfather and aunts again, took Ram this opportunity to take a look around. Even though he was familiar with the family, the castle was usually off limits for him. First they would look for the king in his study, if he wasn't there, they should go to the throne room. The king seemed to had kept his promise, because no single servant looked surprised or shocked to see Melody, they probably thought she had been here the whole time.

King Triton opened the door of his office. Thank goodness, they didn't have to look for him long. "Melody." He said in pleasant surprise. You're back, Come inside, then you can tell me the details of your journey." They went inside. Melody was completely calm again, she didn't do anything wrong to her family.

At Jims' house it was already cold and dark outside. Jim lay on the couch in his living room. He was deep in his thoughts, though it was not quite about important stuff. At eight o'clock P.M he stood up. "I don't think they're back yet, but I promised them I would at a look every day." He put his shoes on.

The sea made small, curly waves by the sea's will, it was a very peaceful sight.

Jim kept thinking while walking calmly on the waterline. What I should do? When I see them again, maybe tomorrow? I don't get it. I never had any contact with humans or almost human beings like the merpeople from my own age. Especially my feelings towards Melody are strange to me. It's different from my feelings towards Ram, Silver at that time or even towards my mum. She is female and I love her, but it's not the same. It is really different actually. The other day when Melody asked me to hold her a little longer, I would gladly have done it, even though she was as cold as ice and I didn't want to angry Ram. Why did I almost choose such a small thing above the feelings of a friend? A very good friend? I guess, I have to talk with him about it. Jim Sighed, he had never been the sort of person who would talk about his feelings easily. He walked on, over the beach. In the distance, he could see the masts of the harbour ships. Now he thought of it. Why was Morph so afraid when we went to look for that ship together? I have to ask him that as soon as I got the chance."


	11. Chapter 11

Rams' thoughts

Jim was almost sure this information, Morph might be able to give, was crucial. He also knew almost for sure that this evening, they would come back. Atlantica was not far after all. After work he left to take a flight. He would eat later, together with them. He picked up his improved board. How stupid, was that. He thought bitterly when he looked at it. Now the board was much heavier to carry. I should have known, it was a silly wishful thought. I'm not ever going to ask her to fly with me, not if I have to leave Ram standing alone! But what's his deal anyway? Stupid fish man! It has been a while for Jim to be feeling so alone. It made him mad. Jim started the engine with a kick of his feet and jumped off the cliff. It was getting dark, so he didn't have to hide behind the hills. He tried out his new engine to the fullest. Speeding, looping and rising higher and higher up, until his eyes were full of tears by the wind. Despite of its improved size, the board kept turning by hand as easy as ever. "Man I'm good."Said Jim grinning to himself. He did a few rounds over the beach, then landed on the beach to wait for a little longboat with two people in it.

The little longboat came into sight when the sun was merely a flesh of orange light. Melody was the first one who got out, she jumped on the sand and greeted Jim with a tight hug. Jim had to find his balance, because, of her small size, she had jumped to him and so she had thrown her whole weight at him. Jim greeted her quickly and a bit uncomfortable. He walked to Ram who was still sitting in the boat. "Here, give me your arm."He said. Ram accepted it gladly with a large grin on his face. "Thanks man, long time no see."

"Oh I'm so sorry. Cried Melody and ran back to the boat. "I forgot you aren't able to use your legs yet."

"Don't worry about it Mel, I got him."Said Jim. He was right, Ram was almost used to his legs, he only needed one man from his own size to assist him. Ram grinned at Melody, it made her feel very silly, so she looked away. Morph became his old little punk self again and flew to Jim to greet him too and to receive his gratitude. Jim went back to business.

"Morph. He began. Morph hold still and looked at him. Can you tell me what you saw on that ship with that dark figure on it? Why were you so afraid to go back to it when we went to look for it?"

"You went to look for it by yourself!" Cried Melody with a high voice. Jim ignored her and went on. "What did you found out Morph? Please, tell us.

Morph made a sad face, shivered over his entire body and transformed himself into the dark figure from that night. After that, he transformed again, but not back into himself. He was now a miniature human being, a man. The three friends looked confused at it when it transformed again. This time into a woman. Jim looked to the others, they didn't had a clue either. Then, it came to him. "Are you saying that he is a shape shifter too?"

"It would make a lot of sense, though. Said Melody. Remember that time when you guys saw me again at this beach? The boys nodded. Well, at that time, I was actually heading for my own home, but a strange Smokey, talking monster wall came in my way. Ram and Jim looked surprised at each other. Melody went on. This wall said he would do anything to prevent me from going back to my home, he said that the strangers' plans were very important to him. Of course! He is the wall, it was speaking about itself! And at my home I heard the man who came to my parents speak once, he used different kinds of voices all the time, as if he hadn't one of his own. This is going to be very tricky and very dangerous."

"I will protect you."Jim heard with him the same line from Rams' mouth. They looked surprised at each other. Melody giggled. "Thanks guys, what would I do without you two. She walked behind them, lay her arms over their shoulders and pulled their heads to hers. She did this only for a few seconds though, because she had to stand on the tips of her toes.

At dinner they spoke very little. The problems they would probably face were in everyone's mind. Melody and Ram had also no attention to talk about their journey, so Jim kept silent and didn't ask. Finally Ram got up. A bit clumsy, but on his own. "I have to get used to these legs, so I go outside for a bit, ok?"

"You're sure no one has to come along?"Asked Jim.

"Thanks Jim but no, otherwise I would never really learn it."

"Suit yourself then."

Ram left. He went through the front door, down the stairs, down the path to the beach. It seemed not a bright idea to get used to the gravity on high cliffs. He walked up and down the beach. It was like walking on sticks, legs were so stiff and you can only use them in one way. He tried once to walk through a little layer of water, but that wasn't a success. The water had his own direction and pushed him out of balance. "If the queen can do it, then so can I."Said Ram to himself with confidence. He walked and walked, when his legs felt a bit sore, he stretched them until it was better again. Lucky for him, it was a beautiful day with little wind. Of course, he also took this opportunity to think in peace. Melody was losing interest in him, he knew that, but was that really it? Maybe, it only looked that way, because his interest in her, had grown. It really puzzled him. Melody has always been like this, she always acts out of emotions, without much thought. "She likes Jim, not me. He muttered to himself. It was a reality, he had to face. Even though it hurt. Melody is my best friend Jim is really trust worthy and also a good friend. He went to sit down on a low rock. I never should have scold Jim at that time. He thought. I can live with it, I think. Melody never understood my feelings anyway! This thought made him very angry deep inside, although he didn't want it. It made him want to punch Jim in the face, but he also didn't want to do it. He stood up again. "This isn't getting me anywhere. He said out loud. I have to be helpful to them, not be angry at them!" He took a deep breath and began to ran. Straight looking forward, he ran as fast as he could. He didn't give his use of his legs much thought. Just let it come over me naturally. He thought. When it became clear, he had learned it, he took the risk and ran into the water. Ignoring the stream, he pushed his legs through it. When he couldn't get any further, he let himself fall down and tried to swim. He probably didn't do it how it should be, but he managed to swim for a little while.

He got out and realized how inconvenient it was for a human to go swimming without any preparations. The cold made him shake all over his body. It was like the sun had stopped shining. He hurried to the house. On his way, he got many surprised looks from strangers who also lived in the department. "Good lord, did you fell into the water, dear boy?"Asked a woman, when Ram was almost at his goal. "Yes, ma'am, but it will be fine." Replied Ram quickly and ran off to Jims' door. He knocked and when a surprised Melody opened it, he went inside without saying anything.

"Did you swim?"Asked Melody unbelievable.

"Yes and I think I'm used to these legs now, I even ran. But can you please ask Jim if he can do something against this cold." The inexperienced way he said it, made Melody laugh.

"Don't laugh, I'm f-fine. Ram shivered. T-this cold is n-nothing."

"Whatever you say." Smiled Melody and went to fetch Jim.

Even though Jim was one year older than Ram, Rams' shoulders were a little wider than his, so Ram had to wear just a undershirt with a jack until his sweater was dry. A replacement for his trousers was luckily no problem. Jim had laughed at his situation too, but Ram ignored them. They would have had the same problem if they stood in my shoes. Thought Ram.


	12. Chapter 12

Confrontation part 1

Melody had had it with this. She wanted this mess to be over as soon as possible. Sure, it was nice to be able to spend so much time with Ram, but it would be better if they didn't have to worry all the time about some shape shifter. Melody almost wanted to sneak out when the boys were asleep and go after that thing herself. She knew, however, that Ram and Jim would be more troubled by her disappearance then they were now. This just wasn't working, if they took action right now, they would be without any plan and if they waited any longer, it could be crucial later. Melody stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. She thought back to the fear that had taken over her, the moment she had faced that monstrous wall. Compared to that, it didn't matter at all that it would be three to one. If someone had a plan, he better say it, because Melody couldn't wait to be back home again. She missed the chats she had with Sebastian and Scuttle in the royal garden, but above all, she missed her parents.

Melody went to sit up straight. I'm going to the boys, surely one of them has an idea.

She putted on a sweater against the cold, that she suddenly felt after leaving the warmth of her bed and went to Jims' room where both he and Ram slept. When she got there and wanted to reach out for the door handle, she heard their voices talking. Out one of the words that they said, she could easily make out her own name. Melody drew back her hand and listened.

… "Melody anymore. She heard Ram say. He sighed. She never liked me other than a friend. You have a try Jim. I know she likes you."

Melody startled. She had to go back. This conversation was not meant for her to overhear. On the other hand, she wanted to know what Jim had to say.

"Well, this is all a bit strange to me. Replied Jim a bit uninterested. I know I admitted that I wanted to hold her when she asked me to, but she's also the first human girl I ever met. Can you tell me this isn't just natural?"

"Well I don't know that, but I do know that you don't just simply fall in love. That person have to have something special. I give you an example. One of my friends is a girl too, Lorene. I never felt she was more special than any other friend, but she **is** to her boyfriend. Look, I don't say that I'm not blaming you. In fact, I didn't like that scene between you two at the beach at all. Jim had to be giving him a strange look, because Ram continued. But don't listen to me, I'll get over it. Do as you please."

It was silent for a few seconds.

"I will see what I'll do." Replied Jim in a satisfied manner.

Melody stood frozen at the door. What now? She asked herself. I can't possibly go back. The noise of my feet in this sudden silence would give me away. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Guys. She started in a high voice. Melody pulled then herself together and cleared her throat. Guys, we need a plan." It was obviously that Ram and Jim hadn't expect her. They stared at her for a moment. Ram blinked with his eyes and spoke.

"Where did I hear that sentence before? He smirked at Jim.

"Not now Ram." To cover up her uneasiness as well as possible, Melody walked into the room and went to sit down. Not between them or next to Jim, that wouldn't be a good idea. Thought Melody. No, she went to sit down next to Ram, also to give him a good feeling about their friendship.

"Sorry. Apologized Ram still grinning. Would Morph be much help to us?" He then asked Jim.

"No, he's too small. That longboat was his limit."

Morph made to a sad, confirming sound.

"I have to see my parents. Said Melody determined. Not only because I want to, but also because that's where it all started."

"Are you sure? Asked Ram her. You said yourself that this could be dangerous."

"I'm with Melody. Interrupted Jim him, he looked fired up. We better get moving and sooner or later we have to face that shape shifter, right? I want to talk to this guy. Jim slapped his fist against the palm of his other hand. I'm sorry buddy, but he has a problem with me being here, so if you're with me (like Melody) you're in this problem."

Ram looked from Jim to Melody. "Alright, you got me. I said I would help you and I also promised Melody to protect her. Deal, but what's the plan, I mean how are we going to get there?"

They decided it would be best if they would go by taxi. By sea was impossible in many ways and Jims' air-board wasn't able to carry three people. In case they did meet the shape shifter, it was necessary for them to make up some strategies. That took some time, no one had really been in a fight before. Luckily for them, Jim could be surprisingly cunning and Ram knew a few physical tricks.

Melody would make sure that she'd be in a far distance when it could come to a fight, although she said that she could take care of herself.

Off they went. Jim took care of the payment of the taxi and Melody led them the way to the castle.

The road was long and Jim began in amazement to understand how far Melody was from home. Why did she even bother going this far, just to swim at some beach? Although it was obvious it had something to do with her wish to be free from the title as a princess, it was quite a step she had taken.

"Is something wrong, Jim?"Asked Melody him and Jim woke up from his thoughts.

"No, it's just that I never realized how far you are from home."

Suddenly they topped and everyone was thrown to the front.

"What happened? Asked Ram out loud. He leaned forward to speak with the driver. Sir?"

The driver sat still in his seat like a frozen statue. His eyes stared in front of him. Everyone followed his gaze and hold in their breaths. In front of the taxi stood a black massive horse with glowing, red eyes. When the horse breathed out some smoky air full of ash, the atmosphere around it seemed to change to a dark and gloomy one.

"Don't worry sir. Whispered Ram to the driver. Just let us out and get out of here."

"W-what are you saying? Could the man bring himself to say. T-that's suicide. I can't just let you guys walk to your deaths!"

"Trust me sir. Answered Jim. It won't kill us if we listen to what it wants. We're the ones it's after, you have to trust us."

"Alright. Said the driver and unlocked the doors. You have my best wishes of luck."

"Thank you." Jim, Ram and Melody stepped out. Melodies' breath was stuck in her throat and her shaky legs were not able to carry her weight for long. Ram gave her an arm, but she still hit the floor on her knees. "I-it's him." She whispered.

"You have learned to control that mouth of yours I see. Said the creature. It melted away to make way for a new form. A normal man was now standing before them, he was tall and skinny. His hat shadowed his eyes. Haven't you, sweetie?" He finished his sentence evilly.

"Who are you?" Asked Ram nearly out of his control by anger. The man laughed. It was a strange sound that wasn't stable at all. It was like he was using different voices to create it.

"well, I am not going to tell you. That is just not how I work, you see? I practically have no attention of talking to you, young man." The voice of the shape shifter sounded now like a normal unfriendly man in business.


	13. Chapter 13

Confrontation part 2

The man walked in on Ram. Melody hold her breath in fear, she wasn't very far from Ram's position after all.

"The only reason I you let alone, is the fact that I don't want any trouble with Jim after your death."

"And what might this business be? Snapped Jim to him. If you're not going to talk then I can't help you. Too bad for you."

"I don't **tell**, you better know the position you're in. Grinned the man, he turned his face to Jim but didn't move from his spot. What I can tell you is that you are coming with me, back to Montressor, where you ought to be."

"Why would I belong there? I'm human after all." Replied Jim bitter.

"You were born there, that you do not belong there is your mother's fault."

"What is the reason for bringing one human back to his birthplace?" Cried Melody. Now was not the time to chicken out. She told herself. She had promised that she would take care of herself, but that didn't mean she had to leave the others behind.

"And I was so proud of you for not talking with an attitude that's not suitable for a princess."

"I don't care! Tell me what you did to my parents and what you intend to do with Jim! If you're not going to talk then you are a big coward!" The man looked at her in great disgust.

"Don't you dare, do something to her." Yelled Ram. The man kept looking at Melody and took one step forward.

"Your parents, little girl. He hissed in huge anger. Are doing the same things right now as they were used to, the only reason I watch over them and forbid you three to go to them, is because I need you to keep on running. If you are confused and have no place to go, I can easily capture you."

Now was their chance, thought Ram, he looked at Jim who most likely thought the same. Now that the shape shifter had almost told them anything they needed to know, thanks to Melody, there was no reason to stay here any longer. Ram jumped forward and kicked the shape shifter to the ground and grabbed Melody's arm. It was no use. She had been on her knees for too long. She couldn't immediately stand, Ram knew that by the way she tried to stand up. He lifted her up in his arms, but his legs weren't used to running while carrying extra weight. Ram looked in panic at the shape shifter who crawled back on his feet, then to Jim.

Jim looked to the shape shifter and knew he had to come up with something quickly. Ram was the one who came up with some quick kicks and Jim tried to memorize them, but nothing came in mind. He looked around but saw nothing helpful. The panic began to cloud his mind.

Ram saw there was no time for Jim to do something. The shape shifter stood on his feet again and walked to him, really fast. Ram let go of Melody, who luckily could stand again and ran to Jim. Ram wanted to kick again but the shape shifter, who was nothing more now than a cloud of smoke, dodged him.

"_Foolish man. _It said._ Did you forget about my powers? I can change my form, whenever I like." _The cloud changed back into a human, but now, he had big arms and a powerful trained body. The shape shifter grabbed Ram and threw him to the ground. After that he turned around to Melody, who was still a bit shaky on her feet and unfit to run. Jim sprinted to her and threw his whole weight to the shape shifter to make him lose his balance. That worked.

"Come on! Jim shouted blindly and took Melody's hand. Quickly, he looked behind him to see if Ram followed them. Luckily, he did and together they ran for their lives, away from the street.

Between the houses, there were many ways to go. Because only Melody knew the way, Jim had ran off just randomly. Now that the panic had cleared from his mind a bit, he remembered that.

"What's the best way to go?" He shouted while he kept looking forward. His legs were getting tired, if he knew where to run, it would help to keep his energy up a while longer.

"We are running the wrong way actually, if we take this side path we can turn without being caught." Answered Melody panting. She was still holding Jim's hand and it was obvious that she couldn't keep up to his tempo. Jim didn't dare to look behind for Ram, he could hear his footsteps, so that was enough. They ran down the side path and followed it to the opposed direction.

"Does anyone know what happened to that Shape shifter?"Heard Jim ask Ram from behind.

"Don't bring that up now Ram! Shouted Jim. We need to get as far as we can. Jim didn't want to talk anymore, he had a bad feeling. Who knows what could happen, even now!

They had to stop before they collapsed from exhaustion. Jim had to think fast, how could you hide from something that could be anything? Any ideas?" He shouted behind.

"Let's go inside an inn or a restaurant. In a place where many people are, could we be safe." Shouted Ram back. Jim looked behind and after he saw Melody's worn out face he nodded. They just had to take this risk.

In the nearest restaurant, they collapsed on the three chairs around a table. The restaurant had a calming atmosphere with its crowded tables and warm air.

"Are you ok, Mel?"Asked Ram to Melody with a worried voice.

"Yes, but as a princess, you're not used to such running. She gave them a tired smile. It won't be long before a waiter will come though, should we eat something? I have enough money and who knows how long it will take us to get to my home."

"Alright, but I will also pay a part." Muttered Jim, he leaned back and closed his eyes. He figured out that he could sleep for a while, before the waiter would come.


	14. Chapter 14

The only option

Even though they had the time to sit there and eat something, none of Jim's companions gave themselves the freedom to laugh or to forget to look around when they heard a sudden sound. As they sat there in paranoia, a new plan had to be made. The longer Jim thought about it the more he wanted to do things on his own, but now that Melody's parents were involved, it wasn't his problem alone anymore. They had to stay together from now on or someone could get in terrible danger. But what should they do after dinner? Jim didn't know how much money Melody had left, but he certainly knew he himself wasn't able to pay for much shelter.

"Hey, I say we find a room for one night in one of the inns around this restaurant and head for the palace early in the morning." Suggested Ram suddenly. It was obvious that he didn't say this in just a guess. He had been thinking really deeply this whole time. Jim gave it the worth of thinking over. After a few minutes, he said:

"You know that the enemy would be at our end destination then, right?"

"It's unfortunate, I know, but we have to go somewhere and you said yourself that we have to confront him sooner or later. I know we technically already did, but.."

"Yeah, I get your point. Jim sighed. I agree with you. You too, Melody?" Jim and Ram looked both to Melody who hadn't said anything in a long time.

"Well, I guess I really want to see my parents, so I'm in. But I'm afraid I forgot all the fight-techniques you taught me, Ram. I think that will be a problem."

"I'm afraid, it's too late to teach you now. Said Ram down. Then promise me not to forget how to ran. Will you promise me that?"

"Of course." Melody nodded. She knew next time what was coming, so she should be fine.

The owner of the inn looked quite surprised when the three adolescents asked him for one room for one night. He assured them that they had only rooms for two persons. That didn't matter, they would take one room with two separately beds and one couch. Ram would sleep on the couch and they others in the two beds, it was an easy matter.

The room was quite dark, so they decided to let the curtains open. That way, the morning sun would wake them early. Without saying anymore words, they went to bed.

When they hid the early morning road, the sun shined strongly upon their faces. Even though it was still better than rain or strong wind, it didn't made them happy. It was like the weather turned a blind eye to their dangerous fate. It would be a long journey, but no one seemed to mind that. Talking was unnecessary, everyone knew each others' thoughts already.

On the middle of the day was the sun so hot that they had no choice but to stop and rest. They were at an open road with merely trees to get shade from.

"What if we get captured before we can even do something?" Asked Melody with a soft almost shaking voice. She didn't dare to look the boys into their eyes, she knew that this wasn't the time for such questions.

"Well, whatever happens, I am not going back to Montressor." Replied Jim a bit brutally. There was a silence.

"Well, we know that. Ram looked a bit offended when he stood up again. We better get moving, the longer we linger here the more depressed I get."

It took them two more days to get to the palace. It was already getting darker the moment they saw the building in the distance. Even though they had said before that there would be no more postpones, it was pretty clear now that there was no point in getting into the palace now. They build up a little camp alongside the road and got an early rest.

When they stood right before the palace the following morning, it was not difficult for them to get in, Melody showed them an easy road through the backyard, to a low window. Everyone knew what to do separately, but for the most part they would stick together. The palace had no dungeon or anything like that, so the real question was: which room in the palace did the creature chose to keep his prisoners? Certainly not their own room, that would be too obvious, but what if it wanted them to find the prisoners? No, it definitely wanted them to find the prisoners! Melody nodded at the two boy's meaning that she wanted to take the risk to look into her parents room immediately.

They stormed in and found…Melody's parents inside a large smoky cage. The faces of the king and queen brightened when they saw their daughter again although they knew it wasn't lucky for her to be there at all!


	15. Chapter 15

How to fight?

The black cage melted away, but Melody couldn't reach to her parents, yet. There was still a threat in her way, a very dangerous threat.

"Don't move! She said to her parents. Don't worry, everything will be alright."

The smoke formed itself into a hooded figure.

"_Are you willing to go back to Montressor, young man_?" it asked Jim.

"I'm not that easy! Snapped Jim As a human, I have no future there and besides, do you really think I'm gonna listen to you after this?" He jumped forwards and drew the sword he got from the castle's armory. Ram! He cried to his companion. Back me up!" He threw himself to the creature, which turned itself back into smoke. Jim did hit almost the wall and tuned around to face the enemy again.

"_I am invincible, you stupid kids know that already, yes? Then why bother?"_ The shape shifter laughed evilly.

Suddenly a loud bang sounded and the shape shifter, who had just transformed back into his physical form, fell to the ground. Ram had slapped it down with an iron stick that he had picked up by the fireplace in the room. Melody used this opportunity immediately to reunite with her family.

"If you want to make your point to us, you have to fight us! Yelled Ram to the body.

"_Do you have a dead wish, young man? _Growled the shape shifter while he was standing up_. But you're right, I can't make you do anything if I keep myself from the fight_." The hooded figure became smoke again. What replaced it was a large, heavy body full of muscles.

"Bring it on." Growled Jim with his sword ready to attack.

"_Oh, I will. _Laughed the shape shifter_. But I won't let you overpower me._

To everyone's great disgust, split the shape shifter itself into three. Each of them with its own deadly weapon. One of them walked to the royal family and became a cage again, the other two approached Jim and Ram threatening.

Now was the right time to be thankful for the fighting strategies they had made. At least they didn't have to worry about Melody, she would be save there in that cage.

The two identical men attacked almost symmetrical at the same time. Not Jim nor Ram had the time to lift their swords.

"No!" Screamed Melody when she saw the wounds on her friends' arms and faces.

A nagging pain made Jim's whole body shake. With a lot of afford he stood up again. He told himself not to look at Ram's condition, even though his concern for his friend drove him to. No, he had to concentrate, Ram was the one who taught them those techniques, he would be fine.

"Bring it on." Jim said again through his teeth. He attacked, threw his sword forwards and managed to pierce it through the enemy's belly. It made a disgusting sound of flesh and blood. Jim closed his eyes and withdrew his sword. Besides the screams from his opponent, Jim could clearly hear the clinking sounds from Ram's sword, which meant that his friend was doing fine. When Jim looked back to his opponent, it had become a cloud of smoke again.

"_Maybe this form was too easy for you to aim for. Well everyone makes mistakes."_ The cloud said and transformed itself into a panther with nasty fangs, who looked very murderously. Jim backed away slowly. The panther attacked but missed him.

I have to get that thing out of here. Thought Jim in panic. Maybe it will also be harder for the shape shifter too regain his full strength this way. With the iron stick Ram had used to knock down the former shape shifter, pushed Jim the animal away and fled out of the room.

Strangely, he had found his strength back and could ignore the pain that came from his wounds. As expected, Jim could hear the beast coming after him. There were screams from unfortunate servants who happened to pass by. Jim didn't had the time to worry about the lives from unknown people, he was too busy trying to save the lives which were the most important to him.

Suddenly he remembered Morph, who was still around Ram's neck. "I will come back for you too, Morph. He said out loud. I promise."

"_What a noble thing to do, boy. _Sneered the panther behind him_. Oh well, the only one I really want to kill is you. You're dead or you're in Montressor, it doesn't really matter to me_. _Give me your best shot, you don't want to die as a running coward, do you?"_

Jim had no attention in talking back to that thing, he just wanted it gone. At first nothing happened, it was like the beast waited for an attack.

If that's what it wants.. Thought Jim and attacked. The panther was quick and bit Jim in his leg. He screamed and fell over. The panther probably thought it could now win easily and jumped to Jim's head. Jim, who was still conscious, took his sword pierced it right through the beast's throat.

With the iron stick to lean on, Jim came to his feet. Carefully he looked at the beast. It was dead, but it didn't became smoke as Jim had expected.

If you destroy it in a physical form, it can be killed, that's interesting. Thought Jim. Now that one part of it is gone, the shape shifter won't be so powerful anymore. I have to help the others, especially Ram, but will I be of any use in my condition?

Jim wrapped a piece from his shirt around his wounded leg and used pieces from a curtain nearby for the wound in his right arm. Even though I treated my wounds, there will be no point for me in going back. Thought Jim miserable. If I'm attacked, I won't be able to survive it and how will that help Ram and Melody? I guess I just have to wait here for someone to inform me about the situation. I have no other choice.

Ram tried his best to keep a stand against the massive warrior. Luckily for Ram was the man not very quick because of his large body and could Ram avoid his attacks easily. Only the first attack had wounded his shoulder and because of that, Ram had a hard time controlling his weapon. He had to find out if Jim was still alive or not. One thing was for certain: if that thing had killed Jim, it would come back here to reunite with its other half. As long as that didn't happen, was Ram's mind at ease. Better yet, he became to believe he could kill this thing!


	16. Chapter 16

Fatale mistakes.

Ram had to attack, it was the only way to end this, but the wound in his shoulder made it impossible. It became worse and made him almost lose consciousness. Don't give in. he told himself. If you collapse, everything will be lost.

Suddenly he heard something, a sound coming from his neck. It was Morph, who tried to draw his attention. How long has he been trying to do that? Ram had to snap out of his trance. He blinked a few times with his eyes and dodged another attack from the warrior.

"What is it, Morph? He whispered as quiet as possible. Will you help me?

The little blob made a little nod.

"Thanks buddy, I need all the help I can get right now."

Ram took a deep breath, cleared his mind and attacked. As expected, the warrior dodged, but this time, that was a mistake. In the time the warrior needed to throw in a new attack, Morph slipped off Ram's neck and transformed itself into a very sharp long knife. Quickly the little shape shifter flew to the warrior and pierced it threw his throat, because that was the only part of him that wasn't protect by a thick armor.

The warrior fell down with a loud bang on the floor.

A silence followed, most likely, the shape shifter couldn't believe what just had happened. Then, the cage started to scream with anger. The bars shook and became smoke again. The smoke drifted away towards Ram.

"_Do you think you won, young boy? You just destroyed one piece of my power. That makes me very angry, you won't last long!"_

"What did you do to Jim?"Growled Ram with a growing fear for his friend's live.

"_Well, I don't know. once I lose a part of me to go haunt on its own, I lose complete contact with it."_

"So, who says your other half destroyed Jim? Said Ram, his hopes began to grow again. What are you waiting for? Try calling back your powers!" Yelled Ram furiously.

"_You really have a dead whish. _Sneered the creature. _Oh well, that's fine with me. _It extended his right arm into a smoky stream, out of the room. Not long after, the creature withdrew it with fear in its huge black eyes.

"_Impossible. _It murmured_. No, that rat!_"

With exploding anger, shot the shape shifter to the hallway, towards Jim.

"Oh no. Gasped Melody. We have to help Jim. He could be helplessly injured!" she ran to Ram.

"I know. Answered Ram. I'm going after it, don't worry."

"But you are very injured yourself, you will collapse there. The only option will be me."

"But you said you forgot all the techniques I taught you!"

"I know Ram, but I have fought a villain once before an I was even weaker then. I will take Morph and your weapon with me. That must be enough, the monster doesn't have as must power as before. Trust me, ok?"

Ram nodded. His right arm was completely numb, he was useless now. With his left arm he pulled Melody towards him and hugged her.

"Please come back safely and bring Jim back alive."

"I will, Don't worry. She gave Ram a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off with Morph in her shadow.

Melody moved quickly through the hallway. Through the corners of her eyes she could see several maids and butlers lying bleeding on the floor. It was a terrible sight and she tried hard to keep on running. She tried to remember her courage from the time she fought Morgana. It didn't matter though, she had to do it the way she was now: terrified yet responsible.

At the corner where the hall divided itself into two ways, she saw the creature trying to chock Jim with one hand.

"Stop it, please." She screamed without thinking.

With one move, the creature tossed Jim aside and turned itself to Melody.

"_Do I really need to harm you too/ I'm getting really tired of this."_ It sneered.

It took Melody one look at a severely wounded, coughing Jim to gain so much rage that she forgot all her fear instantly. She drew her weapon and aimed for the shape shifters heart.

"_Oh, please._ It said, when it became smoke again. A moment later it transformed itself into a huge man and kicked Melody to the ground.

_You saw all the fighting, yet you can think of nothing more effective than this? Silly girl!_

"Melody? Coughed Jim, then his eyes became wide and he looked extremely worried. Why are you here, where is Ram?"

"D-don't worry. Melody shaky replied when she stood up again. He's fine, he is only wounded and unable to fight, that's why.. She ran to the enemy again, but this time, she attacked below its' reach and cut it through the leg. Blood shot out and Melody felt a nauseate feeling that almost brought her off her feet again. The shape shifter fell to the ground. Jim stood up with help from the iron stick and limped to melody to gave her a hand.

"_Why can't I transform?"_ Yelled the shape shifter with exploding anger.

"I take it you never lost before then. Said Jim with a painful smile. Apparently, you can't do anything once your physical body is severely wounded.

"_No, that can't be!"_ The creature tried to stand, but Melody had hit a important vein, so the leg was completely numb. The shape shifter was powerless.

"What now? Asked melody quietly to Jim. We can't leave it here, but I don't think I can kill it." Tears were visible and her voice was shaking. Jim thought it only natural, after all they've been through. Jim wasn't sure himself what to do. He could nearly stand and all the blood odor around him made him woozy.

"We will do it together. Close your eyes and follow my lead."

Melody nodded. Together they took a deep breath and took each a hold of the sword's handle.

"This is your end. Said Jim bitter through his teeth. Rest in peace."

A last disgusting sound followed together with an unfinished gasp from the creature. Melody let go of the sword, still with her eyes closed and sunk to the floor. When Jim looked at her, he saw that her entire body was shaking. Carefully he went to sit next to her.

Like broken sheep, they sat across the bloody corpse of the shape shifter. Morph, who hadn't been of any use in the end, transformed himself into a blanket and wrapped himself around Jim and Melody.

"My parents are safe now, aren't they?" Whispered Melody after a long while.

"Yeah, they are, as well as Ram and my mother." Replied Jim, also in a whisper.

"I want to go to them, but before that I need to regain the feeling in my legs. Will you stay here with me? After all, you need my help to walk."

"Sure, I won't go anywhere."Replied Jim with a vague smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Melody's first flight

Jim returned to his mother, who lived in a small house by the sea. He figured he could recovered there much faster than he could in his own home. Sarah didn't asked much questions, she could easily imagine what evil could come from their escape from **that** planet.

Ram stayed at Sarah's house as well, he needed to wait there for the Sea King to come with the magic that would transform him back into a merman. This could take a while though, because king Triton hadn't been informed yet. Melody promised him to send Sebastian as soon as possible, but even so, there was no certainty the king would have the time to come. Ram's wounds weren't very serious; he needed a few weeks before he could use his right arm, but his facial wounds recovered much quicker.

Melody was finally back with her family. Although she hadn't been injured, she needed her time too. In a short time, she had faced every possible fear, she could imagine and it took her quite some time to be able to sleep properly at night. Melody spent many days in her room without seeing anybody. The idea of being in a safe place she could call home was enough for her. She couldn't handle to be around many people yet. In those days, she thought a lot about the unknown future. She would miss Ram when he would return to Atlantica. She never had the time to visit him long enough to be satisfied with it. She sighed. It's sad, but all good things come to an end, not that she could call everything what happened good. Jim would be stuck in his job again.

Maybe, I can sneak onto that beach again. Every Saturday would be nice. A blush appeared on her cheeks. "And then what? She asked herself. It certainly would be nice to lay on the sand again and listen to his blunt comments. Only with that, I would be happy. I'm just 15 years old, I've still time. It will be my little secret towards him. Melody giggled. How childish." She whispered.

A few weeks passed and Jim had completely recovered from his injuries. Together with Ram, he spent the remaining days of his little vacation to help Sarah around the house. He also took the opportunity to learn how to cook properly, it was not his favorite thing to do, but it sure was helpful.

On one of Jim's last evenings at the house, Morph appeared in his room. Jim had asked the little shape shifter to look out for the Sea King's arrival. He got up and woke Ram, who slept in the living room on the couch.

It was pitch black outside. With one lamp to show them the way, they walked to the beach. Near the dock, just above the water surface, appeared a bright light. When they got on the dock, the light became smaller and they could see the old king's face.

"Good evening, sir." Greeted Jim with a respectful bow.

"Good evening." Replied the king. You are Jim Hawkins, if I am not mistaken."

"Yes sir."

"Good, before I talk to Ram, I would like to thank you for caring for my granddaughter. Maybe it's a bit pushy to say, but she really needs such friends like you and Ram. Friends who understand and respect her." King Triton laughed after seeing the young man's face. Jim was completely stunned. No one ever needed him for **that **before. Usually it was he who needed to be understood.

"I'm sorry sir, this is my first time hearing this." He said. The king smiled and turned to face Ram.

"My thanks goes out to you too, my boy. It isn't easy to become human and to get into such horrible events."

"It was my own choice, sir. Please, do not worry about it."

"Even so, I want to give you my thanks. I give you a choice whether you want to come back with me or not. You'll leave Jim and Melody if you do."

Ram clearly didn't expect this. He remained silent for a few seconds. To Jim's great surprise, Ram declined to stay human.

"What about Melody?" Asked Jim stunned.

"She would yell at me right now, if she was here. Ram lifted his shoulders. But I'm not ready to change my entire life yet. I already have my plans for the future as a merman, sorry Jim. Will you tell Melody goodbye for me? Tell her that I'm sorry, but I will meet her again at the usual time of the year."

Jim nodded. "I will see you around too, right?"

"Of course. Thanks mate. Then he face the Sea King again. May I ask to be able to get back to it, sir?"

"Of course, my boy. Nodded the king. I'll also inform my eldest daughter, for she will be the queen at the time when you request this." Then he pointed his staff to Ram's legs.

Jim watched Ram's legs become one in a sea green fishtail. The water splashed up when the two mermen duck under the water surface. With a little feeling of loneliness, Jim walked with Morph back to his mother's house. On the day after tomorrow, he would be back in his department. " I guess I'll try out my new air-board. Said Jim half to Morph half to himself. Morph made a sad face and stroke his little pink body over Jim's cheek. It's ok Morph, I still see Melody from time to time at that beach. I wonder if she's alright, she went through a lot." Morph began to fly around Jim's head, while he made happy sounds. He suddenly transformed into a miniature Melody. "Melody." He blabbered. He circled around and hold still to look Jim in the eyes with Melody's smile. Jim found himself staring at the miniature girl for a few seconds. He woke up out of his trance by a little kiss from it on his nose.

"Morph, what are you doing! Cried Jim irritated. Morph transformed back and started laughing. Very funny, Morph. Growled Jim. Mind your own business, will ya?"

Morph laughed again. "Love." He said and he became even brighter pink.

"Will you knock it off? What are you talking about?"

Morph transformed himself into Jim's repaired air-board. "Fly with her." Jim walked further with an annoyed, quickly step. He didn't say anything, but he gave Morph's idea a thought. He had completely forgotten he had made that thing to carry two people.

It felt incredibly good to be home again. Jim enjoyed his first day at work very much. Although he had to take many blames for being absent for so long time. He had made up some vague excuse and, luckily, no one really cared. The people Jim worked with were strong, stubborn, optimistic and carefree folk. The way they saw life, made you quickly forget all your worries. Jim kept quiet and did his work. Because of the sudden change of atmosphere, he did space out a lot and his work went rather slow.

After dinner, he immediately tried out his air-board. When he found no complications, he flew immediately towards the palace. He wasn't sure if Morph would follow him or not. Even so, it was certain that, if he did, it would be impossible for him to keep up to the speed in which Jim was flying. He flew up to all windows from the palace. One of them had to be hers, but which one? In a thoughtless action, Jim tried to fix his hair while the wind blew wildly through it. Then he saw her, Melody had opened her bedroom-doors to her balcony and was staring into the distance. Suddenly with the corner of her eye she captured Jim, floating in the sky.

"Jim?" Gasped Melody as quietly as possible. Jim landed on the balcony. "Hey Melody." He replied simply.

"What are you doing here, where is Ram?"

"Erm, Ram left. He went go back to Atlantica with king Triton. The king gave him a chance to stay here, but Ram said he wasn't ready to change his life that much."

"I see. Replied Melody sad. I understand, though. She added. I couldn't leave my usual life either when I had the chance to stay a mermaid."

"Ram told me to tell you goodbye and that he will see you again at the usual times of year." To Jim's great relieve, this made her feel better and she smiled again.

"So, why did you come here?" She asked again, but now with a little tease in her voice and she leaned with her back against the bars of the balcony railing. Jim felt uncomfortable and went to do the same as Melody. He leaned backwards and looked up to the stars. "I promised you a flight once. Do you remember?"

"Sure, but I didn't expect this. Replied melody, she giggled. Alright, I will go with you."

"I just wanted to show you now, because I thought you'd feel better after this." Replied Jim a bit brutal without looked at Melody. He knew what kind of face she had, the face he couldn't handle right now. He laid down the board and stepped on it with his hands on the rail near the sail. First he bend down to start the engine, then he reached out a hand to Melody. He smiled and she smiled back. Don't worry, you won't fall. Melody stepped on too and Jim brought her hand to the rail. Hold on." He instructed. It was, however, impossible for Melody to get both her hands on the rail. She hesitated first, but then gripped Jim's shirt with her other hand. Without looking at her or saying anything, Jim took a hold of her waist and started the board by stepping on a button with his right foot.

Melody didn't know what came over her. Suddenly she was flying in the sky with Jim holding her close. The moment they took flight was very scary, but now that she was in the air, she could only smile. Melody looked down at her big garden and saw her parents. They looked surprised when melody called to them, but when they saw her smile, they waved at her.

"Look Jim, my parents!" She cried out. Jim looked down, when he saw them he waved back a bit awkward with his left hand. He cleared his throat. "Do you want to go faster?" He asked her. His face was completely free from any worry and his eyes shone.

"If you say it's fun!" Replied Melody smiling and Jim gained more speed.

The freedom that came over Melody made her want to scream with joy. She did and Jim joined her. Together they flew off into the night. Neither of them cared what would the future bring. They were free!


End file.
